Learning to Trust
by Kinetic Chemistry
Summary: She was a punk rock daughter of a mutant. And he loved her. This is a PyroOC fic... X2 has happened, but Pyro hasn't left... X3 doesn't happen...
1. Vinny Lynny

**Chapter One**

**Vinny Lynny**

Logan stood at the window in Processor Xavier's office. He looked as the sun was starting to set. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what the Professor had just told him. But, he knew that it was true.

"I've sent Scott and Jean to get her." The Professor told him and at that Logan was brought out of his thoughts.

"You sent Cyclops and Jean?" Logan asked his eyes wide. The Professor just gave a nod, "Shit!" Logan said and ran out of the office and to the large entry way of the school.

He had to get a car. He had to get one and fast. Other wise something would happen to Jean and laser eyes. Not that Logan really cared for Scott. But, he was worried for Jean. But, he was way to late.

The doors of the school burst open and in flew Jean and Scott. Landing and skidding across the marble floor. All the student stopped everything they did and watched. Some going to help Jean and Scott. And the ones that didn't watched as a girl walked in. Her eyes looking straight at Logan.

All the student watched the girl. She was way different. Her hair was black, to her shoulders, choppy looking, and some green streaks could be spotted. Her eyes were that of grey. And she wore clothes that made her look like she needed to belong in a punk rock band. A black t-shirt that said Def Leppard in silver letters, a grungy torn up looking skirt with black leggings and a pair of Doc Marten boots on her feet. And if you were too busy staring at the girl in fear or trying to help Jean and Scott up you wouldn't notice that her nails were painted black with green tips.

Bobby, Rogue and John all stared at the girl as she walked towards Logan. And then all of a sudden she was gone and then second later she was right in front of Logan.

"She's a teleporter." Whispered Bobby.

And then the whole entry way of the school was silent.

Logan and the girl just looked at each other.

"Hi." Everyone could here as Logan greeted the girl.

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me, huh?" The girl said. "I haven't seen you in five years and all you say is 'Hi'?" Everyone in the room looked at the two. Not, really carrying that they were eavesdropping. Logan didn't say anything. "You knew where I was." The girl shoved him in the chest, "You knew mom died! And you didn't even come to her funeral! I had to stay at Uncle Jimmy's for six months before I ditched the place and then I'm ambushed by Sonny and Chair over there." She said and pointed over to Scott and Jean.

"Vin..." Logan started.

"No! If you wanted to find me you should have come. You don't send Mulder and Scully!" The girl yelled.

John had to laugh at that, but when Bobby and Rogue both glared at him he stopped.

"Come on Vinny Lynny..." Logan pleaded.

The girls eyes narrowed and her hand clenched up into a fist. And before anyone knew what was happening the girl punched Logan straight in the nose. Usually a girl doing that would cost her a lot of pain. But, for this girl it didn't.

The girl leaned over Logan, "The only traits I ever got from you was heightened senses, great reflexes, and the ability of not controlling my anger..." She said, "...dad."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Which is sad because I would be oh so happy to own Pyro... :) 

A/N: First X-Men fic... I hope it's ok... Please R&R...


	2. Scared?

**Chapter Two**

**Scared?**

The girl known as Vinny sat in an office like room. Some old guy sitting across from her in a wheel-chair, the red head standing next to Laser eyes, and some white haired girl was tending to her fathers nose.

Silence was all that sounded the room and Vinny hated silence... all she felt like doing right now was yell at her father and tell him that it was his fault her mother died, even though it wasn't.

The Professor looked to the girl, "Could you tell us more about yourself, Vinny?" The Professor asked.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you." Vinny said.

"Well, if you tell me I won't have to read you thoughts..." The Professor affirmed.

Vinny looked around the room. Her mom was a telepath and she hated it when her mom read her thoughts. So, she rolled her eyes and nodded, "Ok, fine."

"Start whenever your ready." The Professor said. And everyone waited for her to tell her life story.

"My name's Vienna Lynn. My mom called me Valkyrie. I don't have a last name. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. I'm seventeen. When I was two my dad left for work and came back a different person. Five years ago he left my mom and me. Three years ago my mom died and I moved in with my Uncle Jimmy. After six months of staying with him I ran. I've been here and there. But, of late I've been living in Seattle, Washington. I've got a job at a book store during the day and an old friend of my moms works at a bar so I bartend at night. Today I come home and these two are in my house." Vinny said and pointed to Jean and Scott. "They tell me that their friends of Logan and that they work at a school here in New York. I grabbed a hold of them then we were here. End of story."

"You're a teleporter." The Professor stated.

"Among other things." Vinny said nodding.

The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"She's telekinetic." Scott and Jean said in unison.

"She's strong too." Logan said with some pride, but winced when he touched his nose.

"My senses are heightened as well." Vinny said shrugging her shoulders.

"And I think I heard something about reflexes." Logan said a little angry, remembering his own daughter punching him.

Vinny rolled her eyes. And looked down at her hands inspecting her black and green nails.

"Now, that we have all this information. I would like to speak with Vinny alone." The Professor said, "If that's alright with you Logan?" The Professor asked looking to him.

Logan just gave a nod and then everyone left.

"Your mother was a mutant too. You left that out, you know?"The Professor said.

"Yeah, well I didn't think everyone should know, Speedy." Vinny spat out, knowing he read her mind anyways.

"Her name was Claire or better known as Kinesis. She died because of what she was. A mutant." Charles went on.

"Yeah, she died because the guy my dad worked for found out. He gave my dad a pair of claws.. My dad ran away. So, then Stryker came after us. Me and my mom traveled all over this damn globe. He still found us and then three years ago he killed her. If dad would've just... if he would've just...stayed... She'd be alive and I wouldn't be here. In this...Is this really a school for mutants?"

Charles Xavier laughed, "Yes, this is a school for gifted children."

"Huh..." Vinny looked around the office.

"We help them control their powers. You also have your regular classes: History, Math, Science, English." The professor told her. "You could stay if you'd like. Your father is here... But, it's up to you."

"Everyone here's a mutant?" Vinny asked.

The Professor nodded, "Yes."

Vinny looked to be thinking for a minute, "I guess I could give it a shot. But, lets make one thing clear. I can't be held for my actions if I'm in a room with my father."

**(((((X Men)))))**

Vinny found herself walking down a hallway, following the red head. Or well, her name was Jean, but Vinny liked to call her the red head.

"You know...a sorry about the whole throwing you thing. Oh, and calling you Chair. Oh, and Scully. It's just a habit." Vinny told her.

"You usually throw a tantrum when your dads mentioned." Jean asked and stopped infront of a door.

Vinny looked to be thinking for a minute and then she nodded, "yeah."

Jean laughed, "It's alright. Your dad attacked me the first time we met."

Vinny's eyes just widened a bit and then Jean opened the door they were standing in front of.

"This will be your room." Jean told her as they walked in. "You've got it all to yourself. So you won't have any problems with a roommate or anything."

"Thanks." Vinny said and stood in the middle of the room.

"Well, I'll just leave you alone now." Jean said and then closed the door.

Vinny looked around the room and saw that it had a twin bed over by the left wall, two doors over on the right wall, which she guessed were for the bathroom and closet, and a desk near the entry way. There was also a glass door that looked like it led out to a small balcony.

"I could get used to this. But, It definitely needs the Valkyrie touch." She said and then was gone with a whish.

**(((((X Men)))))**

"Come on John. Let's just leave her alone. You heard what Storm said at dinner. She needs her peace or whatever." Bobby said as Rogue and him followed John.

John didn't say a word. He just kept walking until he came to a door numbered 212.

"Aha." he said and then knocked.

"Bobby's right, John. Lets go." Rogue said in her slight southern accent.

"You guys are just scared." John said and then walked into the room. "Where is she?"

The room was empty. Not a punk in sight.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Vinny rolled up her Breaking Benjamin poster and then set it in the box with the rest of the stuff she was taking. She went over and grabbed a green tin, that was sitting on the counter, and pulled the lid off grabbing all the money inside it and throwing two fifty dollar bills and three hundreds on the table. Hey, she made good money at the bar. It wasn't like she teleported into a bank or anything.

Then Vinny went over and grabbed the box teleporting back into her room. As she did she saw three people in her room.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here." she said and dropped the box.

"Well, Well, we just, well we just..." Bobby started to stutter.

Vinny looked at him with a quirked brow and then looked to John, "Is your friend ok?" She asked and Bobby went silent.

John laughed, "Yeah, he's just scared." John said and Bobby glared at him.

"Scared? Of what?" Vinny asked.

"You." Rogue said and then Bobby glared at his girlfriend.

Vinny smirked and looked at Bobby, "Why? Because I can..." Vinny was gone and then Bobby felt a tapping on his shoulder he looked around and saw Vinny, "Do this," she said and laughed as Bobby jumped. "Or because I can do this." she said and held up her hand and all the stuff in her box started to float and then spin. She put her hand down and her stuff fell to the floor.

"I'm not scared at all your just..." Bobby started.

"Different." John finished.

Vinny looked at the three and then asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm John..."

"No, your real names." Vinny said. John stared at her for a second this was the second time he was asked for his _real_ name.

"Pyro." John told her, "This is Bobby and Marie. Or Iceman and Rogue. What's your name?"

"I have a lot of names. I was born Vienna. My dad calls me Vinny. And my mom called me Valkyrie." Vinny told him. "Vinny or Valkyrie? Which ever you prefer." Vinny said and John, Bobby, and Rogue just looked at her. Vinny clapped her hands together and then put a sarcastic smile on, "You all mind getting out and all? I have to arrange this dump I'm afraid to call my room."

John laughed and gave a nod, "Need any help, just holler." He said, giving her a wink. He then nudged Bobby's arm, "Lets go." And they walked out of the room.

Vinny waved her hand and the door and it closed and locked. She then set out to 'rock' her room up a bit.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thank you for the reviews. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it... :) 


	3. Forest Fires

**Chapter Three**

**Forest Fires**

Seether was blaring through the speakers of the stereo/cd player as Vinny fixed up her room. She pinned her posters of Ozzy Osbourne, Bush, 30 Seconds to Mars, Nirvana, Breaking Benjamin, and Imogen Heap on the four walls, she then set some candles on the desk and some on the bed stand. She grabbed the books she had packed in the box and set them on the shelf that was above the desk. There were only five. She had millions of books back at her apartment but she decided that she should only bring her favorites: The Black Dahlia, Teach Me, The DaVinci Code, Twilight, and a book about Mutants called The Genesis of Mutation that she _borrowed_ from the bookstore she worked at.

She looked around and then quickly popped into her apartment in Seattle, went into the bedroom and grabbed her black sheets, red comforter, and black pillows. As she headed back into the living room she saw that the money she left was gone. She smiled slightly and then teleported back to her room at Xavier's School for Mutants. She quickly took off the sheets and comforter that was already on the bed using her telekinesis. Then she put her own on and smiled as she looked around. She looked at the shelf above the desk and saw that there was some space left.

Vinny went over to the box and grabbed her four favorite CD's and placed them in the empty space: Def Leppard, Breaking Benjamin, 30 Second to Mars, and Evanescence. She grabbed the rest of her CDs and put them in the last drawer of the dresser she had teleported back from her apartment, earlier.

She smiled as she looked at her room. It was like being home. Vinny's smile started to fade and a frown appeared. She really never had a home. The home she grew up in was nothing but ashes, the homes she had all around the world were probably in the same predicament. Well, she new that the ones in Colorado and Arizona were, but the rest... Her mother and her had gotten out of the others before Stryker even found which house they were at in whatever neighborhood they resided in.

Vinny pushed the memories away and then looked at her stomach as it growled. She laughed and then looked at the clock that was on her bed stand. _Damn..._, she thought. It was already one o'clock in the morning. She didn't know it had taken that much time to get her room all situated. _Oh, well_.

She started to think about the kitchen. She didn't need to know what it looked like. All she needed to know was that she wanted to be in a kitchen and that it had to be in this mansion of a school.

Suddenly she was in a kitchen and she smiled. It was nice. It had a stainless steal refrigerator and oven. There was a microwave above the oven and a pretty big island in the middle of the whole room. She went and looked through out the refrigerator. And smiled when she saw the many tubs of ice cream in the freezer. She went and grabbed three tubs: coffee, chocolate, and cookies in cream. She thanked the trait she got from her mother. The whole I-can-eat-whatever-I-want-and-still-have-my-average-looking-form-without-gaining-anything-else-Trait. Not that she cared much about what she looked like. She just liked the thought that she looked a lot like her mother. And had most of her mothers characteristics. Except for some of them...

Vinny tore open all the tubs, as she sat on one of the stools by the bar area of the island. Not that it had any alcohol or anything, since it was a school and all. She then frowned, she forgot to get a spoon.

"Where the hell are the spoons?" She asked herself.

She then raised her hand and opened all the drawers and then smiled as she came upon all of the silverware. She then concentrated on the top spoon and it flew over to her and into her hand. She then got a big scoop of coffee ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm." She then took a scoop out of the others and tried them. But, then her hunger went to something else, so she put the ice cream up and started to pillage through the frig.

**(((((X Men)))))**

After cooking for about forty five minutes Vinny smiled down at her food. The steam just kept coming from the plate, but she didn't care she loved fajitas.

She grabbed a fork and was about to take a bite when she heard something. She craned her neck around and smirked at what she saw.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"You have no Idea." John said with a slight growl.

Vinny just rolled her eyes and looked back down at her food, she took a bite of her fajitas and then smiled as the warm food went down her throat. She looked at the silverware drawer and a fork flew into her other hand. She set it down and waved John over.

"Share this with me. I won't be able to eat it all." She said and took another bite.

John just looked at her. She was 'odd'. But, he liked that. He went over and sat next to her, looking back and forth from the fork to the plate of fajitas to Vinny.

Vinny stuffed another fork full of fajitas into her mouth and then looked at John with a quirked brow.

"You gonna eat or not?" She asked swallowing.

John picked up the fork and stabbed some of the fajitas. Taking a bite he started to nod, "Not bad."

"It is...It was my moms recipe." Vinny said and took a drink of her soda.

John just nodded as he took another bite.

And there they sat in total silence.

"So..." Vinny said breaking the silence. She hated silence. She couldn't stand it. "What can you do, Pyro? It has to do something with fire right, with the name and all?"

John smiled and then took out his lighter. He lit it and then took the fire into his hand, "I can only manipulate it." he told her and extinguished the once dancing flame that was in his palm. "Nothing special."

Vinny just leant over a bit in her stool and sniffed and then smiled. John gave her a look that clearly said, _Why the hell did you just smell me?_

"Other than me being a telekinetic and a teleporter... I have heightened senses, that I obviously inherited from my father, among other things... But, lets just say soon manipulation of the flame will only be a simple magician's trick for you." Vinny told him.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

Vinny smirked, "I mean, just because you can manipulate fire now, doesn't mean that in the future you won't evolve into something greater. Your gift _is _special, don't let anyone tell you different. You are a god among insects." Vinny said and then took a another drink of her soda.

John just stared at her. He was amazed that she could get so much just by smelling. And shocked because that was the second time she had quoted Magneto.

"Vinny..."

"Valkyrie." Vinny corrected.

"I know we barely know each other and I really shouldn't be asking, but do you know Magneto?" John said just coming out with it.

Vinny looked at him her eyes wide. Then she looked away. She picked up the forks and plate and set them in the sink, turning the water on for a second and then turning it off. She looked at the pyromaniac with a look that said, I-have-to-leave-before-I-say-something-I'm-not-supposed-to. Then she was gone and all that was left was a space where she once stood.

**(((((X Men)))))**

John walked the grounds of the school. He went to his normal hide out. It was near a lake and was surrounded by trees. Really, it was off the school grounds only by an inch or so.

John sat on a large rock and looked around. He took in a large breath of air and then let it out. Why did he have to ask? Why didn't he just make some sleazy comment? Why? Because in one day a girl stormed into the school, punched Wolvie in the nose, stealing his blazing heart right off the bat, and then started to say things that he had only heard the enemy say. Things that he had only heard Magneto say. With Vinny/Valkyrie saying what she had, it made John think about if he was actually on the right side. The X-Men were teaching him that he should fight for what he believes in, but still stay in the shadows. And Magneto was preaching that he should fight for what he believes in and stick out for being a mutant, make his mutation known to the world. But, he kept asking himself was Vinny preaching that as well? Was she trying to secretly tell him something? Or were her words her own and she didn't even know she was quoting the x-squads enemy?

John sat there. Stressed. Angry. Confused. Every emotion hitting him as if he were a target, coursing through him as if they were trying to find the right place to settle.

Bobby popped into his mind. Bobby was his best friend. His only friend really, besides Rogue. Bobby kept him out of trouble, well, at least he tried. John always found himself in trouble and always dragged Bobby and Rogue down with them, though they really didn't care. They were a trio. Like Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, and Pete Ross in Smallville. Yes, John liked Smallville. He would deny it though in the presence of females.

Then Logan popped into his head. When Logan first arrived at the mansion, John wanted to be just like him. He wanted to be careless and just do what ever he felt like doing. He already had the bad boy look and a bit of a reputation, but he really wanted it down like Wolverine.

The Professor then popped into his head. His teachings of Mutant and Human equality and his helping of controlling the students powers. He was really inspirational.

And now Magneto was in his head. His thoughts of the whole Human problem. His preachings of how humans were less superior then mutants. And how he thought that the humans were trying to find anyway they could to try and get rid of the mutant problem. Magneto was also an inspiration. One that John could probably agree with more.

And there was Vinny. Vinny. Valkyrie. Daughter of Logan. From the moment he saw her in her funky punk look, he Immediately fell head over heals, if that was possible. John never liked anyone other than Bobby and Rogue. Logan too. He never really loved anyone, at least he couldn't remember. But, he somehow had this feeling of nausea every time he saw her. Not that he saw much of the mutant that stole his heart. But, every time he heard her name amongst the crowd of student he always smiled and his eyes would start to glow, literally. Once Kitty and Jubilee were talking about the new girl that beat up 'poor mister Logan' and he started to smile and Bobby and Rogue both took him aside and told him that his eyes looked like they were on fire. Of, course he thought they were crazy, before they shoved him infront of a mirror...

Maybe, Vinny was right. Maybe his whole fire manipulation was just a pea in a pod of many.

Vinny still kept dancing throughout his thoughts. He couldn't get her out. It was like she was stenciled on his cerebrum. Not only the thoughts of her beautiful looks, great smile, and kick-ass cooking. But, thoughts of whether she was in cahoots with Magneto... Could he love the enemy? Could he love Logan's daughter? Could he be brave enough and make a choice about which side he actually was on? Could he actually love a girl he only knew for a day or less?

"Dammit!" He held. Flipping open his lighter, igniting it and throwing a whirlwind of manipulated fire at a tree. He looked and watched as the fire increased and spread throughout the forest that surrounded the school. He watched as it engulfed everything in it's path. And as he saw it coming close to the school. He extinguished it.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter... :) 


	4. Trust and Metallica

**Chapter Four**

**Trust and Metallica**

A week later, Vinny sat in her room. Looking over her history book. She couldn't actually believe she was back into school. She hadn't been to school in three years. When she left her Uncle Jimmy's she was on the road for most of the first year and then she came to Seattle. And fell in love with the weather. It rained all the time, and was mostly cloudy, but it suited her. Now, she was in New York at a school for Mutant kids...

For most of the week, she had stayed away from her father and John. Her father, because she felt that if she saw him she would lash out. And John, because she felt she would spill her guts out to him and she would never do that to a stranger. She was taught to never tell a stranger your feelings. To never tell your deepest, darkest secrets to a person you didn't trust. Trust was the main thing her mother had taught her. But, she couldn't trust anyone. The only person she trusted was her mother. And her mother was dead. The people at this school she couldn't trust, because she didn't know them. Besides her mother, there were two other people she trusted. Two people she hadn't seen in a couple months. Two people she could never ever tell she was associated with... Two people she hoped the Professor didn't find out about when reading her mind.

But, during the week, she did spend a lot of time with Rogue and Pete. Not Bobby, because he acted weird around her, like he was going to scream and run away like a little girl. But, then her time with Rogue was minimal, only because Bobby was her boyfriend and Bobby was also around John. So... Vinny did, also, meet some of the Mansions other residents. There was Kitty and Jubilee. Who were just a little too valley girl. Mostly Kitty, Jubilee was actually kind of cool. She knew who Imogen Heap and Metallica were, so that was something. Where as Kitty didn't know who the heck she was taking about and changed the subject to Lindsay Lohan and Brittany Spears. Ugh.

Pete was nice. Shy, but nice. He also helped her out when she needed it. And at first she thought he was kind of slow, but then he helped her ace her first homework assignment for Calculus... So, that changed her whole view on him.

So, basically her friends consisted in Rogue, Pete, and Jubilee. Oh, and not to forget Jean. Jean was starting to be like the big sister type. Even if they only new each other for a week.

But, back to the now. Vinny was studying about the wars that went on and are still going on between Greece and Turkey. Apparently both think they have claim on the Aegean Sea and are in a feud of who gets Cyprus. Blah, blah, blah.

Vinny shut her book and went over to her balcony. She looked over the school grounds and saw that part of the forest surrounding it was still burnt crisp. The Professor had one of the students who was a Biokinetic working on replacing the damage. She only could guess what caused it.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Logan paced back and forth in front of the door of the Professor's office. He thought that finding his daughter was nerve racking, but finding out..._this_. It was as if...well, it was life racking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Logan. But, I didn't think it was a good time." The Professor apologized.

Logan stopped his pacing and looked at Charles. "How could this happen? Claire wouldn't have... I mean..." he brought a hand up and pinched the brim of his nose. "My daughter isn't the enemy."

"Logan, you haven't seen you daughter for five years." The Professor stated, "Her anger towards you, is nothing compared to her anger towards humans. I read her thoughts. I know you don't want to think your wife had any..."

"Claire did not do this! Sure, she was pretty damn powerful and a little deceiving when she wanted something, but she would never throw her daughter into that! Vinny was her world! Her everything! She was not in the Brotherhood and neither is my daughter!" Logan yelled, fists made and body temperature rising with his fuming.

"Logan... I'm not saying we should gather the pitchforks and hunt her down. But, we should be cautious. For now, we can't trust her." The Professor said solemnly.

Logan looked to the ceiling and then at the Professor, trying to figure everything out, "Whatever." he said and left.

**(((((X Men)))))**

It was night. And Vinny was walking the school grounds. Sure it was past curfew, but she didn't care. She needed some air. She needed to get outside.

When she came upon a lake she smiled. It was beautiful. Sure, there were burnt trees surrounding the place, but the water alone, reflecting the moon. It was absolutely beautiful.

She heard a twig snap and then her smelling senses kicked in. It was_ him_. Him being, the him that she was trying to ignore. The one that she didn't want to spill her guts out over.

She turned around and there he stood. Blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair brown and slicked back. He looked god-like. For her anyway. _Whoa, god-like?_ Did she actually think that of him.

She quickly looked away, ever since he had asked her that question she felt that if he came near her she'd give him his answer. And the answer was probably not what he wanted to hear. Looking back to him she asked, "Come here often?"

He snorted, "You could say that." He looked around. Why was she in his special place? "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Um, well I needed a breather." She told him.

He only nodded and then an awkward silence up took them.

Vinny groaned, "Ok, I hate silence. So, if we're not going to talk I'm going to leave." She said, but didn't move an inch from where she was standing.

John tilted his head to the side and looked her over. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a pair of black shorts that had suspenders, and combat boots. He smirked. She was so different then any other girl he'd ever met, more different than Rogue. And Rogue was pretty different.

"Want to go swimming?" John asked nodding towards the lake. He knew that there was something about this girl that spelt out enemy. But, he just didn't care. He didn't actually know his alliance's at the moment. So, why give a shit about who she was sided with.

Vinny quirked a brow, "You want to go swimming?"

"Only if you do." John told her.

Vinny looked at the lake and then at John. She smiled and then kicked off her shoes and took her suspenders off along with her shorts, leaving her in her yellow shirt and underwear. She looked back up at the pyromaniac and saw his jaw dropped. She laughed. And then teleported onto a burnt, yet, stable tree branch, then jumped into the lake.

When she surfaced she didn't see Pyro. He was gone. She looked around and saw nothing but the crispiness of the burnt trees. "What the..." She was cut off, due to the fact that she was pulled beneath the surface of the water. When she looked around the freshwater her grey eyes came to look at ones of brownish green. They just looked at each other while under the water. Staring at each others features while holding their breath.

When they finally surfaced, they were both breathing heavily.

"Why, the hell did you pull me under?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to." John replied with a smirk.

Which earned him to get splashed in the face. He just looked at her. She was smiling. Then, she started to float on her back and he did the same.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Vinny asked.

"Rock." John told her.

"What bands?"

"Bush, Nirvana, Breaking Benjamin, Trapt, The Panic Division, Metallica..."

"You like Metallica?" Vinny asked looking at him whilst still floating.

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite song?"

"'The Unforgiven' on the Black Album." he told her.

"Oh, I love that song, though I have to say, 'Hero of the Day' is my favorite..." Vinny said smiling. She loved talking about music. And loved even more talking about Metallica.

John laughed and looked at her, "The Load album, are you serious?"

"Hey, that album has a lot of great songs." Vinny said no longer floating on her back, "'Until it Sleeps', 'King Nothing', 'Thorn Within', 'Ronnie', 'The Outlaw Torn'." Vinny stated.

"Yeah, and the Black Album does to," John said also no longer floating on his back, "'Sad but True', "Holier than Thou', 'Of Wolf and Man', 'My Friend of Misery'."

They both started to stare the other down and then something erupted inside them both and they started to laugh.

"I can't believe we were debating Metallica!" Vinny laughed out. "All there songs are great and here I am saying that Load is better then the Black Album, which their both highly awesome."

John stopped laughing and watched as she continued. She was so cute when she laughed. Her black and green hair soaked. Her face red, from loss of breath, do to the fact she was laughing her head off.

Suddenly, she stopped and felt the blush rise up in her cheeks. She was never one to act all embarrassed around a guy. When her mom let her go to school in fourth grade all her friends were guys. But, this was different he was god-like. He was... _God, why is he smirking?_ She asked herself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said and continued to watch her.

She looked into his eyes and they were, well they looked almost aflame. She smiled, although to any other person it would be frightening, to her it was amazing.

Maybe... Just maybe, she could trust him.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter... Hope it's ok...


	5. Playing with Fire Literally

**Chapter Five**

**Playing with Fire...Literally**

A month after the swim, Vinny and John got closer. They were friends. The whole thing about him questioning her about her knowledge of Magneto put to rest, for now... Anyway, they spent their every minute together. They had the same classes so they sat next to each other, but they'd end up passing notes until they were caught and separated. They'd sit together at lunch and talk about all the bands and music they were interested in. On the weekends they'd leave the mansion and go to New York City and head to McDonalds and catch a movie.

Now, they were both in the Library studying for their History test with Bobby and Rogue. Yes, Vinny hung around Bobby every now and again. His scream-like-a-girl-and-run-away vibes had been slowly dispersing and she could now tolerate his slightly still weird attitude.

"So..." John interrupted their studying silence. "I've got these tickets."

Vinny looked at him when she realized he was talking to just her. "Tickets?"

"Metallica Tickets... to be precise..." John told her.

Vinny's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"No way. Really?" She asked almost out of breath with her growing excitement, that was disguised as shock for now.

John smiled and set two tickets on the table. Vinny just stared at them and looked back and forth from John to the tickets.

"Oh, my god!" Vinny screamed, "Metallica tickets! Metallica! Freaking! Tickets!" She jumped up and suddenly her arms wrapped around John. She was slightly jumping with the excitement, as she squeezed him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Shh!" Could be heard around the whole library and laughing could be heard from Bobby and Rogue as they saw the longing look on John's eyes as Vinny was hugging him.

"I haven't even asked you yet, Val." John said calling her by the nickname of her codename. "What makes you think I was taking you? I might have gone and asked Jubilee or Kitty or that one girl Siryn."

Vinny pulled away and glared at John, "Pyro, if you even think of mentioning these tickets to me and then not ask me to come, I'm going to teleport your ass into a coffin six feet under."

Both, Bobby and Rogue's expressions were slightly scared, because they knew she was serious. Even if they only knew her for a month or so, they knew her pretty well. Plus, one time some guy that could stretch and was known as Elastic grabbed her ass and she teleported him into the schools washing machine, telling him in the process, 'Try to mold back now, Plastic.' It wasn't pretty. Thankfully the dude was too scared to go to the teachers or the Professor about it...

John just smirked, "I always wanted to be buried alive." He told her.

Vinny started to laugh and she suddenly hugged him, "Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

"No problem." He replied.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Metallica was rocking the stage with their Metal music. And the concert goers were rocking out with them. Singing along and dancing as if they were at a club. And two people who were probably the biggest fans were the ones to just stand and listen to the lyrics, maybe even lip sing to their favorite parts.

So far 'Phantom Lord', 'Fight Fire with Fire', 'Master of Puppets', 'Helpless', 'Eye of the Beholder', 'Devil's Dance', 'Sad but True', 'St. Anger', and 'The Unforgiven' had all been played.

Suddenly the starting of 'Hero of the Day' was playing. Vinny's mouth dropped. She had been waiting for this song to come on. She remembered when John's came on and they were both standing their eyes closed just listening to the music. But, to this song. Her song. She wanted to dance.

Vinny looked at John and right away he knew. He took her arms and placed them around his neck and he encircled his around her waist. Vinny couldn't help the smile that found it's way to her lips.

_Mama they try and break me_

_The window burns to light the way back home_

_A light that warms no matter where they've gone_

_They're off to find the hero of the day_

_But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way_

Vinny rested her head on John's shoulder.

_Still the windows burn_

_Time so slowly turns_

_And someone there is sighing_

_Keepers of the flames_

_Do ya feel your name?_

_Can't you hear your babies crying?_

_Mama they try and break me_

_Still they try and break me_

John's hold tightened around Vinny.

'_Scuze me while I tend to how I feel_

_These things return to me that still seem real_

_Now deservingly this easy chair_

_But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair_

_Don't want your aid_

_But the first I've Make_

_For years can't hold or feel_

_No, I'm not all me_

_So please excuse me_

_While I tend to how I feel_

Both, Vinny and John looked up at one another. Small smiles playing on their lips. Eyes searching each others.

_But now the screams and waking dreams_

_That never last the night_

_So build the wall, behind the crawl_

_And hide until it's light_

_So can you hear your babies crying now?_

They both started to lean in a ways.

_Still the windows burn_

_Time so slowly turns_

_And someone there is sighing_

_Keepers of the Flames_

_Do ya feel your name?_

_Can't you hear your babies crying?_

_Mama they try and break me_

Vinny and John's faces were a mere centimeter apart when the song stopped and the crowd burst into applause and hollers. Both, John and Vinny took a step away from the other, turning back to the stage and watching as Metallica started up another song.

**(((((X Men)))))**

John and Rogue were both walking through the gardens of the mansion. Both held in an awkward silence. One that was tearing them both up on the inside.

"The concert was awesome." Vinny said breaking the very uncomfortable silence.

John only nodded. _I was so close_, he thought,_ If only that damned song didn't end._

Vinny suddenly smiled as she thought of something that would break their awkwardness forever.

"Wanna play?" Vinny asked smiling mischievously.

John looked at her with a quirked brow, "Play what?"

"Fireball?" She asked and John's eyes narrowed, "Oh, come on. You manipulate the fire from your zippo and throw it at me, I'll catch it and throw it back."

"And when all that's left of you is ashes, what am I supposed to tell the Professor or Wolverine for that matter?" John asked.

"Pyro are you that dense or have you forgotten my other mutation?" Vinny asked and held up her hand making one of the statues near the pond fall.

John smirked and suddenly his zippo was ignited and a flame was dancing wildly in his palm. He threw it at her and she caught it like a pro. She laughed.

"Let's make this more interesting and make this like the danger room, you tell me so much about. You're the good guy and I'm the bad." She said playing with the fire ball that was mere inches away from burning her skin.

"No, you're the good. I'm the bad." The Pyromaniac told her.

Vinny seemed to be thinking about it. She started to smile, "Fine." And she threw the fire back at him. Running off right after.

Her senses started to pick up the whooshing sound of the fire being thrown. She turned around quickly and stopped the fire that was coming straight at her looking around she couldn't see John anywhere. She closed her eyes and thought about being behind him. She opened her eyes and there he was, his back to her. "Looking for this?" She asked and threw the fire. Teleporting near the pond and hiding behind the statue. She started to laugh.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Logan watched as his daughter was walking in the gardens with fire boy. He didn't really like him that much. The whole fire thing was a little unsettling. Especially when his daughters was always hanging around him.

His eyes suddenly widened as he saw the kid throw a gust of fire at Vinny. And his blades came out of his knuckles with a 'chink' sound. He turned around quickly and saw the Professor staring at him.

"Hello, Logan." The Professor said and Logan went to leave but the Professor stopped him, "They're only playing."

Logan looked at the professor with narrowed eyes, "Playing? He's trying to turn my daughter into charred chicken."

"Take another look, Logan." Charles ordered and Logan obeyed.

He looked out the window and saw as Vinny started to laugh as she hid behind a statue. He then saw that Pyro kid come up and start to tickle her from behind, making her laugh even more.

Logan smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he saw his little girl smile, "She doesn't look like a threat." Logan stated, "Look at her, she's still my little girl."

"Logan, when I read her mind Magneto's name jumped out every now and again. I told you that. We just have to be cautious. She might be your daughter, but she could still be the enemy."

Logan looked at the Professor and watched as he wheeled away. He then looked back out the window and to the sky, "You couldn't have done this, Claire. I know you couldn't have."

**(((((X Men)))))**

John was walking Vinny back to her room and when they came to the door they stopped.

"I hoped you liked the concert." The Pyromaniac said.

Vinny smiled, "You kidding, Pyro? I loved the concert."

John smirked, "Good."

Vinny then, out of the blue, kissed him softly and quickly on the lips. And pulling back a ways she whispered in his ear, "I like playing with fire, too." She said winking and then she was gone. She had teleported to her room.

And John just stood there. Completely shocked out of his mind. She kissed him. _She kissed me_, he thought to himself and he smiled. And then her words registered and he smiled even more if that was possible, because first of all: John 'Pyro' Allerdyce never smiled and second of all: His smiled was already huge to begin with.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope you liked this chapter. :) 


	6. Dreams

**Chapter Six**

**Dreams**

Vinny was sound asleep in her room at the mansion. Dreaming of her past. A past only a couple of people knew about.

'_Vinny was two years old. Sitting in her highchair. Her mother, Claire, had just set a bowl of dried Cheerios in front of her and was now unloading the dishwasher. Logan walked in and walked up behind Claire encircling his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on her cheek. Claire just smiled and started cleaning a knife which slipped._

"_Ah..." Logan hollered holding his wrist._

"_Oh, Shit." Claire said and picked up a dishtowel. Covering her husbands wound. "I'm so sorry."_

_Logan just smiled at her, "Don't be." He told her and removed the towel from his wrist, wiping some of the blood away. There wasn't a cut in sight. Just a couple blood smears. "I'm fine." He wiped the rest of the blood off his wrist and gave her one last kiss before going over to Vinny. _

"_Daddy alrigh?" Vinny asked. _

_Logan smiled, "Daddy's just fine." Logan told his daughter. "I'll see you after work alright, Kid-o." _

"_Alrigh, I wuv you." Vinny said stretching out her arms for a hug._

_Logan wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "Daddy loves you too." Logan said and then headed off to work.'_

Vinny turned over in her sleep. Laying on her left side.

'_Forty-eight hours later, Vinny was playing on the living room floor with her building blocks. Her mom was in the Kitchen cooking dinner. They hadn't heard from Logan in Two days. Vinny wasn't too worried, because she was only two and thought Daddy was just really busy, but Claire was. She was terrified. What if something went wrong?_

_The front door suddenly flew open and Claire, out of fear, ran to her daughter and raised her hand ready to attack, but then she saw it was Logan. She ran to him and embraced him with a hug, silent tears falling down her cheeks. But, he didn't hug her back. Claire backed away and looked him up and down. He was only wearing a pair of torn up jeans and a white torn up t-shirt. And blood could clearly be seen everywhere._

"_Logan? What happened?" Claire asked worried._

"_I don't... I don't remember..." He said and fell to his knees, "I don't remember..." He cried. His bloody hands covering his face._

_Vinny watched her father and felt like crying. She watched as her mom knelt down and held him, trying to calm him down._

_She stood up and walked towards her daddy and hugged him from behind, "It will be alrigh, daddy. You still 'ave us. You 'member us righ?"_

_Logan looked to his daughter a few tears falling from his eyes. He brought a hand to his daughter's face and gently caressed her soft cheek. He nodded and then brought her into a hug.'_

Vinny rolled over on her stomach and smothered her left cheek into the pillow.

'_Ten years later, Vinny was sitting in her room. Doing homework. She hated homework, but her mom said she had to do it or she wouldn't be able to watch TV or teleport. Vinny then rolled her eyes as she heard her parents fighting like always._

"_Whoever this friend is of yours... I don't want Vinny seeing him!" Logan yelled._

"_But, he could help her with her powers, Logan. She's already teleporting like crazy and signs of telekinesis are showing. She needs some kind of control on her powers." Claire told Logan, in a more calmer voice than his._

"_Who is this friend? What's his name? What can he do? Are you even sure it's in the best of Vinny's interests? Or are you doing this for yourself?" Logan asked with a glare._

_Claire glared back, "How dare you?! How could you say that?! Why should you even care, you don't even remember us anyways!"_

"_I've been here! I've been here for the both of you! Don't you say I don't remember you! I came back here didn't I?! I came here! And I've been here for ten years!" Logan yelled pointing a finger at her._

"_Vinny's twelve, Logan. Twelve." Claire told him calmly. "You've been here for twelve years. Not ten."_

_Logan looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together and his head cocked to the side. His breathing, heavy. "I'm sorry." He said and turned around grabbing his coat off the coat hanger. _

_Vinny came out of her room and walked into the living room where she saw her dad heading for the front door, "Dad?"_

_Logan looked to his daughter and his eyes were glistening with tears, "I'm sorry, Kid." And then he walked out the door.'_

Vinny rolled onto her back. A few tears slipping from her closed eyes and running down her cheeks.

'_The next day Vinny was just waking up and her mom burst into her room in a panic. Vinny jumped out of bed and watched as her mom started grabbing some stuff: Pajama's, day clothes, pictures of Logan..._

"_Mom, what's going on?" Vinny asked. She had a rough night, both her and her mother. What was going on now?_

"_Vinny we have to leave..." Her mother told her, "Pick a place, grab my hand, and teleport. Ok?"_

"_Mom, what's going on? What's happening?" Vinny asked starting to panic._

"_Sweety, just..." She was cut off, by a crash downstairs, "Teleport, now!" Claire yelled and they were gone.'_

'_On Vinny's thirteenth birthday, Claire had taken her to a forest. A forest Vinny had never seen. And soon they came up on what looked like bomb shelter doors on the ground. Claire picked them up and started to walk down the stairs that looked to lead to nowhere, motioning Vinny to follow..._

_When they reached the bottom they started to walk down metal built corridors. And soon they came to a door that a blue woman opened up for them._

"_He's been expecting you." The blue girl told Claire and then gave a wink to Vinny._

_Vinny only looked at the mutant with curiosity. And then followed her mother into the room._

"_Vinny I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine." Claire told her daughter._

_And when Vinny looked up an older man with gray hair was smiling at her, "You must be Valkyrie. Your mother's told me so much about you. I'm Eric Lehnsherr. You can call me Magneto." he said and held out his hand._

_Vinny shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you."_

"_Likewise, how would you like to join the Brotherhood?" he asked._

_Vinny looked to her mom and Claire was only smiling at her daughter.'_

Tossing and turning in her sleep, Vinny's past kept coming.

'_A year later. Vinny and Claire were running. Running from that vile man and his lackey's. They've been on the run from this guy for three years now and it was getting tiring. Magneto had tried to help as much as he could. But, he was still busy with the 'human problem'._

_Yes, Vinny had joined the Brotherhood. Even though she was Fourteen she was a great fighter. And did a lot of work for Magneto when he needed her. _

_But, then Magneto gave her and her mother a month off, saying he could work with Mystique and Sabertooth for a while. And during this time off. Stryker found them..._

_Claire had been shot twice. Once in the leg and once in the arm. Vinny was helping her up to the top of the light house. (Her mother and her rented a lighthouse home for their vacation spot.) Stryker's boys were catching up, though._

"_Mom, pick a place. Any place and we'll go." Vinny said crying as her and her mother came to a stop, reaching the top, and leaning against the wall._

"_I'm sorry, Val." Claire said softly. "You have to go on your own."_

"_No!" Vinny yelled, "I can't leave you!" _

"_I'm already gone, Honey. My little Valkyrie. Magneto and Mystique will take care of you. Their your family now." Claire told her._

"_No, mom you can make it." Vinny cried, but then she looked down and saw all the blood coming from her mother's wounds. "Mom, your strong. You can make it." She said shaking her head and looking into her mother's eyes._

"_Valkyrie, you have to go." Claire whispered, "If you don't your just going to end up like...me. Go and live. Now." Claire said the last part sternly. _

_Vinny stood up with her mother's words, crying. And then she was gone._

_A half a mile away from the lighthouse. Vinny watched as the top of the lighthouse started to illuminate with light and the sounds of gun shots could be heard. She brought her hand to her mouth and held in a sob. And again, she was gone._

_Magneto was sitting with Frog and Sabertooth when Vinny teleported in. Blood covering her clothes. _

"_Valkyrie?" Magneto asked standing up and walking over to her. "What happened, dear?"_

_Mystique walked in and her face was full of worry at the sight of Vinny._

"_My mothers dead." Vinny said and everyone gasped. Magneto embraced her with a hug._

"_I'm so sorry, my dear." He said and looked down at her with a solemn expression._

"_I'm leaving the Brotherhood." She whispered. "I can't be here anymore when she's not here."_

_Magneto just nodded and looked to Mystique, "Call Clout, tell him we can use that apartment about now. And I.Q., tell her she's got herself a new employee. And try to see if Mien will let her bartend, I know she's fourteen but in that city's she's going to need the money."_

_Vinny looked at Magneto awkwardly, "Your gonna help me?"_

_Magneto smiled, "Your family, of course I'm going to help you."_

_Vinny smiled softly and then her face fell and a tear ran down her cheek. Magneto wiped it away, "Don't cry, my dear. You'll be fine. We'll hold her a funeral. Even if we don't know where..."_

"_Her body should be in the Cayman Islands, if they didn't take her." Vinny said trying to fight her tears. _

_Magneto looked to Frog and Sabertooth and they left immediately. And looking at Mystique he saw she was already taking care of what he asked her to._

"_Where am I going?" Vinny asked._

"_Seattle." Magneto told her.'_

Vinny's nightmare of a memory ended and she was now laying on her right side.

' _Vinny had lived in Seattle by herself for two years now. It was alright, although she missed her mom like crazy. And every time she thought of her dad she wanted to throw up. _

"_Yo, Valkyrie." I.Q. called out from the back of the bookstore._

"_Yeah..." Vinny asked going in the back to see what the genius wanted. When she got back there she saw the blonde opening up a box and taking out a shit load of books._

"_These need to be stocked up." She said and handed the books to Vinny. _

_Vinny just nodded and went to go put the books away. Looked like they all belonged in the Mutant area. _

"_So, have you heard from Saber, yet?" Vinny asked trying to make conversation with the Gothic, blonde genius. _

"_Yeah, he says Frogs missin' ya." I.Q. told her and Vinny laughed. "Saber thinks he's gotta crush."_

"_Nah..." Vinny said putting up a book, "He can't. He's almost like a brother. Plus, he's like twenty something."_

_I.Q. just shook her head, "Girl. We're mutants. Do ya really think there's an age quality among us? I mean look at Mags and Mystique." Vinny made a disgusted expression, "Ok, maybe don't look at them." I.Q. said also making a face that looked as if she ate something bitter. _

"_Ok, that's something I never ever wanted to picture." Vinny said with a small laugh._

_Later than night, Vinny was in X Gene. The mutant bar that Mien owned. Mien was a thirty something year old guy who could control the manners of people. So, he was a pretty good bar owner/bartender. If a fight broke out he could control want went on..._

_X Gene was only known by it's customers. Which were all mutant. And it was hid from the Human eyes. Meaning it was below the city of Seattle, under a bank building._

_Vinny was making drink after drink and handing out beer after beer. Glad that Mien could make sure that known of the customers would mess with her. But, if perhaps Mien forgot, she could take care of herself._

"_Val, make me a Rum and Coke!" Mien yelled out._

"_Sure thing, Mimi!" Vinny hollered back laughing. _

"_Don't call me that, babe!"_

"_Whatever." Vinny said smiling and slid his drink across the bar and into his hands.'_

Vinny smiled into her sleep. For once not tossing or turning.

'_Vinny walked into an abandoned building. And saw that it was pitch black inside. Her steps slowed as she thought about this being some kind of trap. Clout told her, when she payed him her monthly rent, to come to this place. And that it was important. So, here she was and it was..._

"_Surprise!" People shouted and lights flickered on. "Happy Birthday!"_

_Vinny jumped and saw that everyone she knew was there. I.Q., Mien, Clout, Mystique, Sabertooth, Frog,, and Magneto and a whole bunch of other people._

_Frog jumped up to her and picked her up twirling her in his arms, "How's my little tadpole doin'?" He asked in his British accent._

_Vinny started to laugh, "I'm good. Now, put be down before I get sick." She said and he put her down, giving her a hug In the process._

_Mystique and Magneto then came to her and both gave her a hug, "Happy Seventeenth birthday, Valkyrie." Mystique said and handed her a present._

"_Thank you." Vinny smiled, "You really shouldn't..."_

"_Just open it, Val." I.Q. said smiling._

_Vinny opened the present and smiled it was a silver bracelet that had 'Valkyrie' engraved on it. When she turned it around she laughed at what it read, 'Property of the Brotherhood'._

"_Eric wanted to do the back that way. If you hate it, it's his fault." Mystique said playfully._

"_Oh, I don't hate it. I love it." She said and put it on._

"_Good." Magneto said smiling._

"_Let's eat some cake." Sabertooth said with a grin and everyone laughed. _

_A couple days later, Vinny got home from work and was opening her front door. When she got in and closed it she jumped at seeing two people standing in her living room._

"_Who the hell are you?" She asked getting into a fighting stance. _

"_I'm Jean Grey." The woman said. She had red hair and a black leather suit on. "And this is Scott Summers or Cyclops." He had brown hair and a black leather suit on as well. Along with odd looking sunglasses._

"_That's refreshing, now what the hell are you doing here? In my home?" She asked with a slight snarl. _

"_They have the same attitude." Scott said with a small laugh._

_Jean rolled her eyes and looked at Vinny closely, "Vinny we're friends of your father, Logan .We work at a school in New York. " _

_With that Vinny held up her hand pinning Jean and Scott to the wall. She walked up to them and grabbed them by the throats. And then they were gone.'_

Vinny woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that she was in her dorm and that it was still dark outside. _Wow_, she thought. She never had dreams about her past. And all she felt like doing was telling someone about them. She needed to tell someone. And she knew who exactly the right person to tell was.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Vinny walked out to the lake. She saw him sitting there on a rock. He looked so handsome, in the moon light.

He opened and closed his lighter like always. She smiled, "Having fun?" She asked.

John jumped and looked at her smirking, "Not 'til now." he told her. Vinny smiled.

Then a frown took her features. She walked over and sat next to John.

"You ok, Val?" He asked.

Vinny shook her head, "No, I need to tell you something." She said and John just gave a nod to let her know he'd be listening. "Well, remember when you asked me is I knew Magneto...?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it... :) 


End file.
